Una Sonrisa
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Porque Aerith no es un ángel pero ella cree conocer a uno de ojos rojos y cabellos negros.


**Bienvenidos sean a una nueva historia donde las protagonistas son nuestras queridas Aerith y Tifa, Espero disfruten de la historia.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de SquareSoft ahora SquareEnix, son utilizados en esta historia con fines de diversión sin recibir dinero alguno por esto.**

* * *

><p>Durante mucho tiempo la última Cetra solamente recibió una fría amistad de la artista marcial Tifa Lockhart, una relación extraña donde no había miradas cómplices ni siquiera la más diminuta sonrisa, el trato era frío pero aún así se consideraban amigas, esta manera de tratarse se debía a la supuesta rivalidad entre ellas por el amor de Cloud Strife así que la castaña harta de la situación luego de varios meses decidió hacer un plan para mejorar la relación, no esperaba que fueran las grandes amigas pues el rubio era una batalla que duraría hasta que él se decidiera por alguna o por ninguna pero por ahora no había nada claro, Aerith quería recibir una sonrisa de la pelinegra, en su mente había imaginado un sinfín de veces como se vería ese gesto en un rostro tan fino y delicado, muchos pensaban que ella por ser descendiente de los Ancianos era un ángel sin embargo la de ojos rubíes y cabellos tan negros como la misma noche era algo más parecido a lo que ella consideraba como uno de esos seres alados, la de ojos verdes cayó en cuenta de que sus pensamientos hacia la joven dueña de un bar lentamente habían cambiado y sólo tal vez pudiesen ser buenas amigas pero todo dependía de Tifa. El plan de la castaña era simple, esperar que el séptimo cielo quedara vacío a excepción de la pelinegra como era de suponerse y aunque esperar a que esto sucediera conllevaría aguardar hasta entrada la madrugada lo haría con tal de tener la oportunidad de poder charlar tranquilamente, ahí estaba, en medio de la oscuridad caminando a paso lento por Midgar, escabulléndose por la puerta trasera del bar observando a la ojirubí tras la barra limpiando los vasos, con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado se acercó hasta quedar tras la luchadora, la abrazó por la cintura en un acto que no pudo controlar, lentamente se acercó a su oído para poder hablarle en un susurro que pudiese escuchar.<p>

-No me odies, por favor Tifa, no quiero que me odies. – El vaso que la artista marcial sostenía por poco cae de sus manos pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar el accidente.

-Aerith. – El volumen de su voz era apenas audible pues sentir a la castaña tan cerca y sin percatarse anteriormente de su presencia le sorprendió pero Tifa debía aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia la chica de apariencia inocente habían cambiado y por eso se alejaba de ella para evitar ser descubierta pues no quería perder la compañía de la castaña.

-Sé que lo amas desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca fue mi intención acercarme de la manera que lo hice pues lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño pero lo conocí de la misma manera que a Zack, no pude evitar que los sentimientos se agolparan de pronto en mi corazón y los recuerdos en mi mente pero me haré a un lado para dejarte el camino libre si con eso eres feliz. – La menor aún en estado de confusión total se dio la vuelta encontrándose de golpe con un par de ojos esmeralda que la observaban atentamente con un brillo especial que no pudo definir por lo menos en ese instante. – Aunque sea difícil de creer yo te quiero Tifa. –Entonces sucedió lo que Aerith quería, recibió una sonrisa sincera dedicada únicamente a ella, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el rostro sumido en penumbras mientras una hermosa sonrisa se mantenía impecable. – Eres tan hermosa que no entiendo como Cloud no te ve. – Llevada por el impulso de tenerla tan cerca en un lugar donde estaban sólo ellas dos llevó una mano de la cintura de la joven hasta la mejilla acariciando la cintura, el brazo y el cuello antes de llagar al verdadero destino, la piel tersa se erizó ante el suave contacto, luego de unos segundos la traviesa mano aún seguía ahí.

-Yo...no te odio y ahora no me importa lo que piense Cloud sobre ti, sobre mí, lamento haberme alejado de ti desde hace un tiempo, estaba confundida, a decir verdad aún lo estoy un poco y eso me molesta. – Sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué te confunde? – Sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla salir de esos labios rosados.

-El no saber en realidad que siento por ti, te quiero Aerith pero no sólo como amiga, ya no. – Sin necesitar de más palabras eliminaron la distancia que les mantenía dolorosamente separadas, fue un roce suave y delicado pero suficiente para disparar una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, el contacto era muy placentero y el sabor de los labios de la otra inigualable, durante esos escasos segundos comprendieron que podían ser felices sin Cloud Strife quién más que una razón para odiarse se había convertido en un obstáculo para amarse, necesitaban tiempo para conocerse y desarrollar esa atracción hasta convertirla en algo mucho más profundo. El amor ya había dejado sus semillas en ambos corazones impidiendo que cualquiera de ellas pudiese escapar de la magia que las envolvía. – Yo...-El por qué Tifa no podía completar esa frase era muy simple, los labios de Aerith la llamaban como las abejas a la miel por lo cual no pasaron demasiados segundos antes de que se volvieran a unir en un beso con menos dudas que el primero sin dejar sumamente tierno, demostrándose en ese acto los verdaderos sentimientos que costaban tanto ser expresados con palabras, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado sólo eran conscientes de que podrían haber durado así por horas si no fuera porque alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta con unos no muy suaves golpes, por suerte la ojiverde cerró después de entrar.

-¡Vamos Tifa! Necesito un trago ahora mismo. – La estrepitosa voz de Barret resonó tras la puerta en un claro signo de desesperación por la tardanza, toda AVALANCHA seguro venía con él.

-Ya voy. – Por el tono que utilizó no esperaba que los chicos alcanzaran a escucharla, con tremenda pesadez se separó de aquellos brazos que felizmente aceptaría como cadenas, con paso lento llegó hasta la puerta para abrirla y dejarlos entrar por la puerta de atrás, inmediatamente ocuparon sus acostumbrados lugares haciendo suficiente escándalo como para despertar a los vecinos que afortunadamente ya estaban acostumbrados a esas acciones de AVALANCHA, cuando prestaron atención a su alrededor se sorprendieron de ver a la vendedora de flores limpiando el vaso que minutos antes estuvo cerca de caer de las manos de la luchadora.

-¡Hey Aerith! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El rubio de ojos azules se mostraba realmente interesado en escuchar la respuesta y por un pequeño instante tanto castaña como pelinegra se vieron cómplices.

-Pues verás Cloud, sólo ayudaba a Tifa con un pequeño problema. Sin dar mayor explicación se acercó hasta la ojirubí hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído. - ¿Aún estás confundida? – Esta vez el vaso que la artista marcial sostenía se hizo añicos contra el piso alertando a todos los presentes quien al ver que únicamente se trataba de un vaso regresaron su atención a lo que hacían anteriormente.

-No, ya no. – Un ligero sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la menor dándole una apariencia sumamente tierna e inocente y para sorpresa de AVALANCHA, antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo Aerith la besó sin importarle en donde estaban, ella sólo quería incrementar ese sonrojo consiguiéndolo al instante y antes de ser bombardeadas con cientos de preguntas salieron del séptimo cielo, ya luego habría tiempo para explicaciones, de momento ellas solamente anhelaban un poco más de tiempo a solas, sin ojos curiosos o comentarios fuera de lugar. En definitiva la noche había sido muy productiva, la castaña consiguió una sonrisa sincera, una mirada cómplice y el complemento perfecto para eso; el amor. Había sido un muy buen plan, casi tan bueno como los labios de Tifa.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado o no por favor dejadmelo saber en un RR.<strong>


End file.
